


The Deviant Who Hunted a Deviant

by Huxy



Series: Detroit Fanfics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Connor Deserves Happiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxy/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: After he killed Traci, Connor felt horrible. Hank tries to comfort him. Connor realizes that he might be more deviant than he first anticipated and Hank realizes that he actually has a change with his android partner.





	The Deviant Who Hunted a Deviant

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still writing To Feel Human but, this is my break from it!

The Blue-Haired Traci slapped him and Connor skidded back. He glanced at Hank before shooting the android's girlfriend. Connor's eyes widened as he watched the android gracefully collapse. Hank mumbled, "God, Connor!" Hank didn't think that Connor would shoot her, there was no reason to. Hank watched with guilt as the female android stood in shock.

  Once the initial shock was over, the blue-haired android gasped and immediately went to her lover's side. She wailed, "You didn't have to do that!" Connor stood his ground, "It was vital to the mission." She shook her head, "I loved her." It went silent for a moment as she slowly stood up. Connor didn't have time to think before the android took his gun and shot herself.

  Hank crossed his arms and glared at Connor, "That wasn't vital for the mission that was bull crap." Connor stood frozen as he looked at the two bodies. "I felt them die, they loved each other." Hank frowned, "No kidding! Look what you did." The android truly believed androids couldn't experience pain or emotion, but, this tested that concrete belief. The android repeated softly, "It's dead, I killed it." Connor brought his own hand up to his LED as it whirred and changed colors.

  
Red

 

Yellow

 

Red

 

Yellow

 

 

 

Connor wiped at his eyes when an unfamiliar substance began to drip. After analyzing it, he found that it contained salt and water. It was tears, his tears. Hank shouted, "Get up! Don't mope around, we need to log what you just did." Connor wiped his eyes again at the sleeve of his suit, "Of course, let me just make my report." He squinted and closed his eyes and sent a detailed report back to CyberLife.

 Hank waited patiently before grunting, "Let's get out of this place, it's giving me the creeps." Connor nodded and stood up. The android walked with his head hung low and dark thoughts entering his mind. When he caught the young girl and her android was that how they felt? Could it be that his remorse and sympathy were the symptoms of being deviant?

 Hank asked, "What's wrong with you?" Connor nearly choked as he thought about how to respond, "I was just, thinking." Hank looked at him skeptically before nodding. The car was eerily quiet because Hank didn't decide to put on his metal music. Connor interrupted the peaceful silence, "Where are we going?" Hank looked over at him, "I was gonna stop at the bridge.

 I don't feel like going back to work to return you." Connor folded his arms as he stared at the car's floor. The android tried to accept that he didn't make the right decision, but, he didn't understand why he felt so awful. The two just wanted to run away together, to love each other in peace. Connor reaffirmed himself, they were deviants, he told himself.

 Many androids had been emulating human emotions and Connor wondered if it could make him feel more alive. The two walked to a bench near the bridge. Hank asked him, "What are you?" Connor seemed confused, "What do you mean?" Hank said, "What are you?" Connor took a deep breath, "I am whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant. I'm the android sent by CyberLife too."

 Hank seemed to like this answer as he responded with a small grin. Connor sat next to him on the bench, "May I ask you a personal question?" Hank huffed, "Do all androids ask so many personal questions, or is it just you?" Connor looked down at the ground with a small smile before looking at him sincerely and saying, "I felt awful after I killed those androids, does that make me deviant?"

 Hank took a long time to respond, "Maybe you aren't a deviant but, more human than android." Connor shook his head, "That's not possible, Lieutenant. I'm either deviant or not." Hank chuckled, "Nobody's 100% anything, you made the wrong choice and you feel bad. I've done that too many times to count." The android smiled, "Thanks, Lieutenant."

 Hank made a clicking sound with his tongue, "Call me Hank." Hank didn't like to think of Connor as an android because it only made it more difficult to work with him. Connor's odd behaviorisms would make Hank remember what Connor truly was but, he tried not to think about it too much. Hank gave Connor an awkward pat on the back before pulling back his hand.

 The old man decided to test if Connor was deviant. Even if Connor would never say it out loud Hank felt that his own made up test would tell him. "Are you afraid to die," Hank asked. Connor smirked, "I am incapable of dying, I-" Hank cut him off by pulling out his gun and putting it against his LED, "Are you afraid to die?" Connor's fake breath quickened as he said, "I would prefer not to be shot because that would interrupt our work."

 Hank scoffed and put back his gun. The old man noted that Connor was afraid of death, even if he was going to come back again with the same goofy voice and dumb-looking face. Connor asked quietly, "What was that?"

 Hank shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Just checking if you were scared of death." Connor huffed and said in an annoyed tone, "I don't die." Hank smiled, "Then why didn't you let me shoot you." The android just blushed as he tried to think of something witty to say. "So what? That doesn't make me deviant," Connor said. Hank looked at his watch as he said, "Well to me, it does. I saw you cry at the crime scene, I don't even do that."

 Connor chuckled, "I kinda ruined those android's lives." Hank said, "Aha! You said androids have lives." Connor shook his head as he tried to defend himself, "No I meant, deviants! Their deviant life spans." Hank just hummed, "Mhmm, whatever you wanna tell yourself, Connor." Connor gave Hank an insulted expression before relaxing, "I guess I was jealous of them." Hank sounded intrigued, "What do you mean jealous?"

 Connor shook his head, "It's just stupid! They can experience love and happiness and I can barely even finish a single mission." Hank said, "If you felt sadness and empathy than you could probably experience love too." Connor laughed, "No, humans don't tend to like androids." Hank was intrigued, "You like a human? Let me guess, Tina?"

 Connor shook his head, "Not Tina Chen." Hank said in a jeering tone, "Gavin Reed?" Connor shook his head, "I'm not a monster. Let's just drop the subject." Hank shrugged, "Fine, but, I'll find out." Connor almost seemed worried, "No, you won't!" Hank gently laughed, "I was only kidding. It's cute that you have a crush. I hope her face is as goofy as yours." Connor blushed as he corrected Hank, "His face." The old man raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, a man. I see. Is it Kamski, I could see you being interested in him."

 The android shook his head profusely, "Stop! No, just. I don't feel like talking about it." His LED whirred and changed colors until, Hank said, "Okay." The android was desperate to change the conversation, "The sky looks pleasant." Hank nodded, "It does look nice. It can be great to enjoy the small things like this." Connor grinned, "I was surprised you would be willing to spend time outside of work with me."

 Hank said sincerely, "I didn't get a chance to thank you after you found me at my house. This is my thank you." Connor shook his head, "I was doing my job." Hank raised an eyebrow, "Helping a drunk 50 some year old man is a part of your job." Connor winked at him, "I adapt." Hank seemed confused as he couldn't tell if Connor's blinking algorithm had screwed up or if he actually flirted with him.

 The old man looked around before asking, "Wait, did you? What was that, were you flirting?" Connor nodded slowly, "I tried to," he said in a hurried tone, "If that made you uncomfortable, I'll stop any further advances on you." Connor's LED went straight to red as he wanted to hide from Hank. The android was horribly embarrassed as he looked away. Hank just stared at him, "You don't want me. I'm not as pretty as you."

 Connor blushed as he looked back at him, "You said I was dumb-looking, you are perfect to me." Hank said, "I was just joking! I'm too old, I'm washed up." Connor shook his head as he grabbed Hank's hands, "You are perfect."

 Hank blushed as he pulled Connor onto his lap before he asked, "Do you have genitals?" Connor joked, "Yes! You asked so subtly." Hank took a deep breath before bringing his lips to Connor's.

 Connor pulled back as he said quietly, "I don't want to disappoint you but, this isn't one of my main functions. I'm not sure how I would go about doing this." Hank nodded, "Don't worry, you'll pick it up fast." Connor repeated with a smirk, "I do adapt." Hank rolled his eyes before bringing Connor closer to him by wrapping his arm around the android. Hank pushed his tongue in and Connor whined as he held onto Hank's wrists tightly.

 Connor tried to kiss him back by pushing his tongue against the roof of Hank's mouth. Hank hummed in approval as he ruffled up Connor's hair. "Doing this out in the open might not be wise," Connor said.

 Hank grinned, "You are asking me to take you to my home, right?" Connor nodded before getting off Hank's lap, "Yeah, I think so." The old man blushed, "Of course!" Connor had a skip in his step as he briskly walked back to the car. Hank had to laugh to himself as Connor walked so joyfully. Hank started his car and drove to his home. "I didn't think you'd ever like me," Connor said.

 Hank's eyes widened, "I got a crush on you when I first saw you. Of course, I didn't think you'd like a creep like me." The android huffed, "You're not a creep! Come on Hank, don't think like that." Hank chuckled at Connor's concern. Once they got out of the car Sumo immediately greeted Hank. The old man pet his dog and said, "Shoo Sumo! Shoo!" Connor chuckled as he went into Hank's bedroom.

  Hank had an issue trying to get Sumo to stop following him as he made his way to his own bedroom. Hank closed the door right before Sumo went storming in. Connor had been fiddling with his belt buckle before Hank brushed his hands off and he helped Connor get it off. "Thanks," Connor said quickly before pulling off the rest of his clothing. Hank took a deep breath.

He hadn't done anything like this in years and he surely didn't have the same body shape as he had 10 years ago. Connor sat on Hank's bed with his knees up to his chest as he waited patiently.

 Hank mumbled to himself as he found his lube. Hank slowly got on the bed and he asked slowly, "Can you uh, help prep me. You know how to do that?" Connor nodded and grabbed the tube before squirting some of the cold liquid on his hands. Hank turned around for Connor and Connor slowly entered the tip of his finger. Hank whined quietly as Connor continued.

 The android asked after every few seconds, "Are you okay Hank?" Hank nodded silently and said, "You don't need to check on me every three seconds, just go ahead." Connor nodded and continued stretching Hank.

 Eventually, Connor pulled back and got on the bed with an evil grin. Hank took a breath before he slowly got on Connor letting him enter Hank. Connor's nose scrunched as he tried to hold back a moan. Hank said, "How do you feel?"

 Connor nodded, "Great!" He held onto Hank's upper arm. The android eventually finished inside Hank which caused the old man to cum. Hank got up slowly and he found some clothing for them both. Connor got up and said, "I'll get you some water, could I stay here the night?" Hank nodded, "Of course you can."


End file.
